Beautiful you
by heaven's-myth
Summary: A KagInu songfic! read to find out more and RR! this fic suck. can't belive I wrote it XD


Declaimer: I don't owe InuYasha wish I did but I don't. now stop harassing me!! The song "beautiful world" belongs to Paul Carrack.  
  
"." - Talking.  
  
*.* - Thinking.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ - Song.  
  
*^*^*^* - New séance.  
  
_____________________  
  
Beautiful you  
  
Kagome sat inside kedae's hut looking outside at the beautiful morning the feudal time always seemed better from her time. No smoke, no cars, no buildings to mare the blue sky.  
  
A sound of laughing and then yelling caught her attention. Shippo was running at her direction grinning like a maniac and laughing, after him was InuYasha screaming at him in angry tunes to come back and face his punishment like the runt he is. They were all used to it by now and Shippo knew InuYasha wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Kagome had to smile about that. Although she didn't like it when InuYasha was threatening her adopted pup she had to admit that sometimes Shippo taunted the hanyu too much. But he was so cute that Kagome couldn't hold it against him and to come and protect him from the "evil half demon". Which reminds her..  
  
"InuYasha! Stop picking on Shippo!!! SIT, boy!" Kagome yelled and after that was heard a big THUDD. "That'll teach you to pick on someone your own size."  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
A screech was heard and then an orange fur ball came to her at full speed colliding her. She opened her arms happily and hugged the enthusiastic kitsune child to her.  
  
"Good morning Shippo - chan!"  
  
"Morning Kagome-okaasan!" came the cheerful reply. Kagome giggled at the little kitsune.  
  
"Good morning Kagome - chan." A feminine voice said.  
  
"Good morning Sango - chan! What a beautiful day, isn't it?" Kagome smiled at her friend.  
  
"That it is Kagome - san." A male voice replied to her question.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Hoayo, Miroku - sama!" she said to the hoshi that stood next to Sango. He just smiled and nodded at her. And at that moment Sango banged over his head with her fist. Kagome gave her a questioning look but the answer came from Sango's angry threat.  
  
"Next time keep your hands to yourself hoshi-sama."  
  
*Sweat drop* "heh.... heh.err..." Miroku fainted with a visible bump on his head courtesy of Sango.  
  
"Stupid monk." They heard a mumble. "Now we'll have to wait till he wake up so we could go back to shard hunting. And you! What took you so long to wake up? You lazy wench!"  
  
Although InuYasha said those words he knew he didn't mean them at all. And he knew it was strange but he felt grateful to Kagome. Ever since she came he began to open up to people, well certain people but still. He learned about friendship thanks to her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Beautiful world, you taught me to remember  
  
All the feelings, I lost along the way  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
And Kagome knew that. That is why she grinned just before she said the 's' word and started walking back to the hut with Shippo on her hands Sango and Miroku (dragged by Sango) behind her. Not quite listening to the stream of curses and death threats said and yelled by InuYasha.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
That night InuYasha acted strange. He didn't sit with the rest of the gang by the fire, as usual, but he didn't frown and 'Feh'ed at all too.  
  
Kagome started to worry about him. He didn't even _once_ complained about their slow pace today or try to beat up Shippo. And now he just looked.. Thoughtful. Wired.  
  
*Heh heh.. InuYasha and think in the same sentence that is wired! * Kagome smiled to herself and got up from her place next to the fire where her friends were sleeping soundly after another goose chase after a jewel shared. Shippo cuddling with Kirara at Sango's feet and Miroku was close by.  
  
"InuYasha?" she set next to him beneath the wide oak tree and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is every thing o.k?"  
  
InuYasha jerked form his pondering and looked at Kagome who quickly took her hand back. She knew InuYasha didn't like it much when she touched him. But he captured her hand with his big one and stared at her with his beautiful golden eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I was afraid, alone in my confusion  
  
Running and hiding 'stead of living from day to day  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Ho ho.. Why is he looking at me like that? * Kagome wondered captured by his eyes and frightened by the intensity of his look. *He looks so caring. with that look in his eyes. wait a minuet.. Is he thinking about Kikyo again? * Now she started to get mad and a little desperate. * Why is it always happen to me? I didn't ask to be her reincarnation or even look like her. Why can't he see me? Kagome. Not Kikyo. *  
  
"Kagome." InuYahsa said.  
  
*Did he just say.* Kagome was shocked. He just said her name! Not Kikyo! Hers! *InuYasha.. Does that mean.*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When we were walking, we touched the summer flowers  
  
And I saw the wonder, oh in a young child's eye  
  
Well I looked around and saw how truly grateful  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Kagome. I." InuYasha now looked a little hesitant.  
  
"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome asked patiently.  
  
"Thank you," he finally said. "For being a really good friend to me.. "  
  
Kagome thought her heart would break. *Is that all InuYasha? Is that all we could ever be? *  
  
She putted on a fake smile on her face to him. "InuYasha.."  
  
"Wait. it's not all." he cut her.  
  
Now Kagome was really puzzled. What more did he have to tell her?  
  
"I wanted to say that you're a really good friend and. I- I feel I fell in love with you.. yeah. that's it." InuYasha now captured both her hands with his. "I love you, Kagome. From the first time I saw you actually I thought I saw an angel." He paused a bit looking down at his lap and then again at her eyes. "I know you think that all I ever saw in you was a copy to Kikyo but that isn't true. When I saw you, you didn't even smell like Kikyo you smelled sweeter, nicer. But you looked like her and that angered me. How could I be a fool again? I was wrong to think you were like her but I didn't know and after I figured it out I felt it was too late to change what was done."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes with regret. She wasn't even better she knew. She should have been more understanding, but the hanyu wasn't an easy thing to deal with when angry and she had to admit she had her tamper. She opened her eyes to a set of golden ones filled with love.  
  
"What about that time with Kikyo?" she reminded him. He almost looked apologetic at that.  
  
"I loved Kikyo, that's right but it was more lust to her then love. She was always cold and distant, and I guess that was what attracted me to her at that time with her. Because of that I had to find out if there were more feelings to her before I come to you with new ones. You... you were and are different from her. you showed me how to love again after I thought there was no hope for me to love again or to find love after my heartbreak by Kikyo. You're more open with your feelings and thoughts. And you showed me that it is possible to show affection to someone."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That I should be for all the love I've found  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagomes eyes started to blur from tears of happiness. InuYasha loves her!  
  
"You came to me when I thought that I should give up, that it wasn't worth the aggravation. You showed me what is friendship. What is true love supposed to look like. And I love you.." he continued softly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Beautiful world well you shook me to my senses  
  
And opened my eyes to the love inside of me  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome felt like she's falling for him all over again. "Ho InuYasha!"  
  
She through her arms around him and embraced him to her tightly. "I love you, too."  
  
InuYasha returned her embrace gently holding her as if he would hug her any tighter she would break or disappear. He pulled away from her a bit so he could see her face.  
  
Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears and she was looking happily at him so he knew they were tears of joy. He cupped her face with his big hand and slowly lowered his face to hers.  
  
Kagomes first kiss and InuYasha was the one kissing her. She couldn't see it any other way. It was a sweet and gentle at first. Seeking her permeation then when it came in the form of a moan InuYasha started kissing her with passion and love and Kagome happily obliged.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It's up to me; if I can always believe  
  
In the way I see it now, what a beautiful world  
  
It would always be.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Well that's it. ^__^  
  
Just to let you know this is the first story I ever wrote. The first thing I uploaded to FF.net was a poem so I hope this one-shot songfic is okay. anyway..  
  
What do you think? Mushy huh? But that was my intention; it is a romance after all. so review me and tell me what you think or else I'm sending Shippo to get you!! Not much of a threat is it? ; P  
  
Well don't under estimate Shippos power! He can cuddle you to death! Really! His cuteness is a dangerous weapon! Sooooo.REVIEW!!!  
  
Bye for now ~ ~  
  
LILI BOOM 


End file.
